1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and, more particularly, to a computer table for mounting a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional computer table is used for mounting a computer to facilitate a user operating the computer. However, the conventional computer table cannot be folded to have a smaller volume when not in use, thereby increasing the cost of packaging, storage and transportation of the computer table. In addition, the conventional computer table is not assembled and disassembled easily and quickly, thereby causing inconvenience to a user when assembling and disassembling the computer table.